At the End of the World
by bRoK3n h3aRt
Summary: When a mysterious blonde girl comes crashing down from the heavens, Link's life in his simple desert village is turned upside down. He leaves on a journey to save his struggling village, and soon finds the fate of the world is thrust into his hands. Will he be able to save his world from Ganondorf's evil and protect Zelda?


_I've been having a strange dream lately. Can't seem to get it out of my head._

_There's always a girl. A girl with long, sleek, platinum blonde hair. Her hair gleams in the sunlight, but her face is always hidden in shadows. But even though I can't see her face, she seems... familiar. I'm always stunned by her presence. It almost... takes my breath away. And then, in the brief moments when I'm trying to catch my breath, all hell breaks loose._

_Everything suddenly becomes dark. The sky is overcrowded with ominous, dark clouds. It rains heavily, and the loud rumble of thunder indicates a storm is here._

_The girl is suddenly far away. All I can see is the slight gleam of her hair, a tiny star of light fighting as to not be overcome by the darkness. I try to run to her, to call out to her, but I can't seem to move. It's like my feet are sunken in quicksand. Thunder engulfs my shouts._

_I can feel the panic rise up in me. The whole world is empty around me, just an empty field with a dense fog and a lot of rain. Where are the people? Where are the buildings? The girl's twinkle of light is getting harder and harder to see. _

_And as quickly as it started, the storm stops. The clouds aren't there anymore, but the sky remains a dull gray. The fog around me thickens. The grass that was once around me is gone, and all that is left is mud. _

_I suddenly realize I can move. I look around, but the twinkle of light is gone. Which direction was it in? I think it was this way. And then I'm running, and running, but all around me is nothing. Just fog and an empty sky._

_Still no twinkle. _

_I keep running but all the sudden the ground beneath me is gone, and I'm falling, falling into a deep abyss of blackness and nothingness._

I always wake up with chills.

_Shake it off, _I told myself. I awoke staring at the woven straw roof of the mud hut my mother and I lived in. I sat up in my bed slowly, trying not to wake my mom, who was a light sleeper. She was frowning in her sleep, as if she was having bad dreams too.

I tiptoed out of the hut into the fresh night air, stretching my arms above my head. I quietly made my way between closely packed huts, a calming silence in the air. I reached the head of our village, guarded by a huge stone wall. The stone wall kept out stray animals, as well as some of the sandstorms when they hit.

When I climbed the ladder to the top of the wall, I was surprised to find someone sitting at the wall's edge, her feet dangling over the side as she looked at the night sky.

Her piercing emerald eyes looked up at me through her long brown hair. She pushed the hair aside from her face. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

I sighed, taking a seat next to her at the edge of the wall. "Nope. You couldn't sleep either?"

"Nope." Her gaze traveled back to the sky, her eyes fixing on the stars. I lay down on the wall, stretching my hands behind my head, closing my eyes. We sat there in silence for a while, looking at the densely packed stars.

I was due for some much-needed relaxation. Times in our village had been hard recently. Well, they were always hard- food was scarce in the desert and it seemed like people were always getting sick. But we had been blessed by one thing: water. Now, our well was running dry. I had planned on leaving the village earlier last week to start looking for a new water source, but my mom had gotten sick and I couldn't leave her side. Now she was finally getting better, so I'd have to leave tomorrow.

Milly broke the peaceful silence between us. "It sucks when you leave. Things always go wrong while you're gone and no one knows what to do when you're not here to tell them." Her eyes didn't leave the night sky.

"Well just tell Old Al to shut his trap as soon as he starts talking to the young 'whippersnappers.'" Milly giggled at this. Old Al was so old it was a miracle he could even walk around and talk. So what did he spend his miraculous life doing? Not spreading wisdom...or whatever old people were supposed to do. He told everyone about ghosts and monsters and freaked out all the kids... and oftentimes freaked out the adults too.

"And if Emera tells me she thinks she's pregnant one more time..." Milly trailed off threateningly. I laughed. My eyes returned to the sky again. One of the star's twinkling light reminded me of the girl in my dream, sending chills down my spine again.

"Hey- what's that?" Milly was pointing to something off in the other direction. I sat up, looking in the direction she was pointing. A gleaming ball of light was heading towards the ground.

"I think it's a... shining star? Make a wish," I said. Milly shook her head.

"No... it's too small. And too close," she added. She was right. In moments it seemed to have landed, not too far away from us, but was too small to see.

"Let's go find out what it is!" she said as she pulled the ladder up from the village side of the wall and tossed it over to the outside.

I knew I should try to stop her, but I knew it was useless since Milly would ignore me and go anyway. Besides, I was curious too. So I followed her down the ladder into the dark, empty desert.


End file.
